


Burn

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show in Las Vegas, Paul gives David a hot surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

The applause faded out as David and Paul made their way backstage. David opened his dressing room and once inside he headed for the couch. After setting the guitar down, he collapsed on it and looked over at Paul.

Paul made sure the door was locked and leaned against it. “You were fucking beautiful tonight, Davy.”

“You’re drunk.”

“A little.” Paul grinned and walked over to David. He knelt down next to him. “Tonight’s the best you ever sounded.”

“If you were sober you wouldn’t say that.” David adjusted the pillow under his head then turned his gaze to Paul. “Why’d you come here tonight?”

Paul reached for David’s hair and marveled at the smooth strands trailing through his fingers. “Why do you think?”

He was afraid. David couldn’t answer and he closed his eyes as Paul’s fingertips traced a path to his neck. The touching was almost his undoing.

“You’re so fucking hot for me,” Paul whispered. His eyes went to David’s thick cock bulging under the tight pants.

He moved his hands downward and undid the button. Paul pulled the slacks down and freed the large erection. “Goddamn, you’re huge.”

David breathed heavy in anticipation of Paul’s next move. He ached for release and right now only one person could give it to him.

Paul took a hold of the cock and leaned down. “Fucking incredible.”

The hot breath drove David insane with want and he moved his hips upward. “Shit!”

“Easy, baby.” Paul smelled the sex emanating from the organ and his own desire was raised to a new level. He undid his pants and stuck his hand inside of them. Paul pumped on his cock for a minute. “I’m going to make you say my name when you come, Davy.”

“Please.” David moved his head back and forth. “Need you so bad.”

“Aim to please,” Paul said in a low voice.

Paul ran his tongue along the underside of David’s cock. When the hips surged, he moved more onto him to keep him in place. Paul pulled as much of the organ inside of his mouth as he could and he sucked it hard. Just the way Davy likes, he thought wickedly.

“Goddamn, Pauly!” David put his hand in Paul’s hair. He was ready to explode already.

“You ready, rocket man?” Paul whispered. He kept jerking off and knew that it would only take another few seconds and he’d blow his load onto the bright red carpet he was kneeling on.

“Now, Goddamn it, now!”

After getting the cock back in his mouth, Paul took it to the back of his throat and used his tongue to further stimulate David. He was rewarded with David’s orgasm and swallowed every drop of his essence. That knowledge alone set him off and he came just as he gulped the last bit down.

When Paul finished he sat back on his butt and smiled at the sated look on David’s face. “You’re even more fucking beautiful after coming like a volcano.”

David sat up and fixed his pants. “Enough with the beautiful shit, Pauly. Keep saying it and you really will give ‘em something to talk about.”

Paul waggled his eyebrows. He got to his feet and made sure he was presentable to polite society. “Got a smoke.”

“Thought you were quitting.” David handed him one and tossed him a book of matches.

“After that?” Paul lit the cigarette and took a long drag. “Don’t make me wait so long next time.”

“That’s what tonight was about?” Seeing the sly grin on Paul’s face, David laughed. “You bastard.”

End


End file.
